Cold Reality
by TheGirlWhoHasSlytherinPride
Summary: It was vast and it was bleak. She was alone in the dark. That was what life felt like to Rose. WARNING: Suicide.


**Cold Reality**

A thick blizzard whipped around her, lashing at her mercilessly. Her blazing red hair was a stark contrast to the harsh, white environment surrounding her. There was nothing. Nothing but nothing. It was vast, it was bleak and it was unforgiving. It was white_whitewhite_. Nothing to live on and nothing to live for.

There was a light shining in the distance, Rose could hear voices. She looked up, searching for the source. She could see the group of travellers, nothing but mere silhouettes in the severe storm. Their ambiguous figures walked with a skip, they were happy and safe within the light that they carried with them. Nothing could get to them, but they couldn't see beyond the rose tint of their light. The group disappeared, swallowed up by the screams of the ravaging blizzard.

Rose was alone in the dark, no one to help her or guide her, with only the company of the cold to keep her alive. The cold kept her awake, it made her see things for what they truly are. In Rose's frozen desert, she could see the real reality.

That was what life felt like to Rose, cold, barren, empty, harsh. Lonely. It wasn't always like this there was a time, before her sorting, when she had happy memories and a warm life. Rose knew what it felt like to be loved, to be wanted…To be needed. And that made it a whole lot worse. She knew what it felt like, so she also knew the pain that came when they stopped caring and loving her. But as the wise ones say, all good things must come to an end.

The hat shouted 'Slytherin!' for all of Hogwarts to hear, creating a tsunami of silence to engulf the hall. The air was heavy; the young eleven year old Rose could feel the glares rip through her back as she timidly made her way to the silver and emerald table. That was the moment when Roses happy life vanished like a wisp of smoke, nothing but a fond memory. Her family abandoned her, 'She wasn't a Weasley, _true _Weasley's aren't sorted into _Slytherin._' it was always said with a sneer and it seemed as if acid licked the taunt as it was flung at her.

Rose did well in Slytherin; she had lackies like no tomorrow. Forever there to do her biding and ready to fall at her feet at a moments notice. The emerald and silver colours suited her. But there were no friends in Roses life; she wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. Rose never let anybody become close to her after what her family did to her. There was one though, but you couldn't _really call him a friend. The Ravenclaw was more of an acquaintance. It wasn't like she talked to Scorpius Malfoy, but they listened to each other, even if words weren't spoken._

_It didn't matter; none of it mattered to Rose anymore. She circled above the Quidditch pitch on her school bought broom, it was top quality though, and Professor Zabini made sure of that. Slytherin hadn't lost one match since Rose joined the team and he wanted to keep it that way. Rose loved to relish in her memories, the golden one of catching the elusive snitch to win Slytherin the Cup for the fifth time in a row since she joined the team in her second year. Anything Quidditch related usually made Rose happy. 'It's a sin that you ever born', that was always spat at her after every match. It lost its sting after the third match, now it didn't hurt. It just made her feel empty. Rose felt heavy drops of water fall from the sky above, and touched down onto the ground._

_She walked down to the lake, enjoying the rain as it thundered down around her. She came to the cliff face, not to far from Hogwarts. Rose rested her legs over the edge, and gazed out across the Black Lake. The whole grounds were very sombre looking because of the rain that poured from the dark clouds above. The lake hadn't its usual sparkle that it had on a sunny day; instead it was murky and ominous. The Forbidden Forest was looking more menacing and foreboding than usual. Rose loved when Hogwarts looked like this. It reflected her inner soul. _

_Rose got up from her perch, and walked over to the saddened looking willow, its branches moved in an almost defeated fashion. Rose took out a piece of parchment from her robes along with her wand. "Epoximise" she whispered under her breath, and the parchment stuck to the willow. _

_Rose walked back over to the edge, spread her arms like an eagle and turned her face to look at the hostile clouds. The rain hit her and beat her, soaking her but Rose did not care. She inhaled. And exhaled. Rose felt alive, a smile a graced her lips. She let a sigh escape, seemingly content, and stepped out over the edge. No scream left her, or if one did, it was carried away across the lake by the wind for nobody to hear._

_She was found by Scorpius, who was weeping over her body. It wasn't real weeping, of course, it was Malfoy crying. He had to live up to his name after all. Silent tears trickled down his pale alabaster face, his platinum blonde hair rustled in the breeze. Although he had a blank expression, the pain and anguish he felt could be seen in his grey-blue eyes._

_Rose's family cried and wept though, and they had to live with the guilt. Knowing that if they hadn't reacted the way they had, none of this would ever have happened. They knew it was the catalyst that led to this ending._

_Roses note winked in the wind, her neat script was scrawled carefully across it._

"_To die (v): To stop sinning suddenly"._


End file.
